It is known to fasten casters or slides in special retaining devices, which then, in turn, are fixed by bolting, inserting, welding or gluing to the bottom panel of a cabinet-like receptacle, as a rule respectively one at each of the four corners of the bottom panel. This results in an elaborate construction and a time-consuming work process.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a retaining device for casters and slide which obviates the disadvantages associated with the prior art.